


一如死神终将来临

by sissikahn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, NP, the Lord of the Seven Seas, 七海背景, 年下, 总受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: For my muse，Laurent Ban





	1. 引子+第一章 被赐予的名字

七海背景  
架空西方近代  
NP总受/年下  
无所谓he或be  
部分设定取材自18,19世纪欧洲古典音乐圈传闻

献给我的缪斯Laurent Bán先生

 

一如死神终将来临

 

引子

 

水声。  
男孩睁开眼睛。  
在狭窄的空间中，上下左右，深浅不一，包裹着双耳，仿佛是遵从某个复杂的调式自行创作的水滴声，是尚未印刻在他那双透亮灰眼珠中的曲谱，是他不被允许触及的音符圣坛的石阶。  
它们都伴着陌生的夜色，划开静谧的伪装，潜行到他不知名的床榻上来了。  
男孩猛地直起腰坐正。可这屋里没有任何响动——这不是他的房间，他又弄错了，他一年之内换过三个住地，而这里甚至连“家”都称不上。  
这里不可能会有，常常放在他床头的水杯或者水壶，连灯上的油都已经干了。  
但这阻不住他的脚步。他小小年纪感官一向敏锐，黑暗没什么好怕的，只要有东西在远处呼唤他，他总会找到的。  
不用视觉不用光，男孩生来只在意声音的指点，它们会将世界的真理全都告诉他。  
这里每一道门都经过良好的保养，何时何地，推开都悄无声息。男孩知道，这一片是没人光顾的客卧，即使头一次来，他也知道要穿过大厅，才能到达大宅的另一侧——  
“切莫好奇过度，孩子，那里跟我们课程没有关系。”  
朦胧的低音回旋在耳边，拖住男孩的脚步。没有任何人经过，那只是个记忆中的音调；明明是一样的黑夜，可当他走到琴边之后，不禁回过头，望着身后的路出神，他好像从没来到此地，也从不认识那个会在他脑壳里说话的男人。  
“您是打算卖儿子吗，夫人？”  
男孩刚把琴与琴凳与那些时刻规整划一的乐谱一齐抛在脑后，那个声音又响起来了，像是冰冷的湖水顺着颈部滑进领口，令人浑身颤抖。那是男孩记忆中的第一句话，高贵，冷静，本该显得饶有兴趣的笑意冻在喉咙里，使它变得仅仅是敷衍了事的音节罢了。他讽刺，他嘲弄，他拒绝，他又语焉不详地表示同意，他深谙上流社会的把戏，言语间给你诸多可供选择的可能性，但事实上他只会在你的选择真正合乎他心意的时候从鼻子里发出一个或可算作鼓励与肯定的轻哼……  
就像男孩漫步在幽暗的走廊中恰好听到的那样。似乎不再是水声了，鼻音，轻巧又低沉，飘出来，又坠落下去。断续得有些像是低泣，又让人想起属于夜晚的梦魇出没时裙摆掀起的风声。  
但是，那应该是，或可算作，鼓励，与肯定的……男孩的思绪被那一个个高低起伏的音符搅得不能平静，他似乎就这样摸索到那乐器的附近——目不视物，他直接撞到一片温暖之中。  
没有声音，男孩只能放任眼睛去分辨，对面那个稍长他几岁的少年，做出噤声的动作，跟他站在同一个门前。  
他的师兄卡尔，比他早来许多年，一副熟知这座大宅、这门里的男人的神情，拥有了时光，就拥有了一切。略带顽皮的愤怒，包含善意的目空万物，卡尔有着他所不能企及的天赋，时时刻刻都在提醒他，他追赶不上任何人。  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛。门缝里泄露的烛火灯光摇曳闪烁出若有所指的意味，男孩被那些光照得身体发寒，霎时间便被裹在光里声音淹没。  
“如果只能到此为止，那你就全无价值。”  
是男人的声音，一次又一次在他耳道中回荡。先生，老师，大师，不同的称呼落在男人的肩头，顺着那双有力的臂膀，滑到支撑重量的织物上。  
水声。在鼻音的鼓励下，有人将男孩一夜都没润湿嗓子的水，泼洒在男人的头发上。乡野顽童的恶作剧之一，专门对待那些没父亲的讨厌鬼；男孩不喜欢，男人也一样，但是平日里盛气凌人的高位者却没有反驳和抗拒的权力，他承受着从头发上滚落的水滴淋遍他的上半身，就如同他敞开双腿间的柔软之地承受着旁人的进犯，迷蒙得只能用喉咙发出粘腻的声音。  
水声。看不清面容的人仰面饮灌了什么，又扳过男人的下巴全数喂给他。颤动的喉头，男孩跟他一同吞下了苦涩的味道，没有一段和谐的组合，男孩忘却自己仅仅是立在门外，而非在暗金色的灯火中，连呼吸都随着那胸口鼓动。  
水声。上下一同搅和在男人腹中的水声，那位能够从容指挥皇家乐师、圣堂歌者的大师像是被浸透了溶化了，抬起手拍在强夺他双唇的混账脸上，声音闷顿没什么气力似的；但那足以拍醒男孩，打断他快要迈开的脚步快要伸长的手——卡尔正盯着他，歪嘴笑了笑。  
男孩早失去了父亲但他拥有复杂的家庭，他早明白那些赤身露体的耳鬓厮磨是什么；可是目睹母亲的情事又与亲眼看到这个男人的不一样，明明血缘不通，却能跟随声音身临其境地融入一体……他们之间的师生关系不过几个月，线与音符将他们勾连起来，男孩无法像卡尔那般轻笑，他被看不见的音节冲刷出痛苦的情绪，可光临他身体的那些震颤又是激动而兴奋的，是他在这个年纪，还不懂如何解释的。  
他沉在深海中，摸不到欢愉的踪迹，任何赞许与肯定，都是对他最深刻的折磨。  
对于一个男孩来说，不论他有多少天赋多少能力，这都太多了。男人终于推开钳制他的人，随即被紧握住手腕，被粗鲁地抬起腿翻转过去。愤怒的气氛自门框里满溢而出，皮肤下肌肉与骨骼的共鸣，角力与搏斗，野蛮的入侵者几乎要被门外的少年们认出身份——经常出入宫廷的舞者，跟随在大师身后的拥趸，名为保罗或是乔治，总在大师高傲目光所照拂不到的地方。但谁也不会想到，在一个毫不起眼的夜晚，这个保罗或是乔治，竟能获得大师恩赐的无上荣光。  
每个人都有可能，每个人，只要你的运道恰好，恰好击中那称心如意的时刻。至少卡尔一直这么认为，如同他在首次演奏会上对男人宣告的那样，“有更好的在等着我”，自信满满的少年知道自己总有一天会凌驾于他的师长之上。  
可也有的人，有那么一些人，或许就那么一个人，早在出生之前，就被剥夺了机会，被取消了权力，还被耗尽了周遭每一个青眼相看，被消磨了那毕生追求的眷顾，独一份的厄运，戏弄世人去等候一颗死在你生命诞生之前的心。  
就像门外的男孩一样。他正望着那几根常常置于琴键上的手指，它们抚过刚得解放的嘴唇，垂下的双眼，似乎有位莫须有的情人，正轻巧地吻着，为音乐之神所陶醉的灵魂。  
那唇上有水声，淹没了男孩无处可藏的心。  
他将溺死在那儿。  
菲利兹才那么一点年纪，便看见了自己的未来，那名为“菲利兹·瓦尔坦·曼特林”的无望一生。  
“……老师，您昨夜睡得好吗？”卡尔在餐桌前打断了菲利兹那足以吞没理智的沉思，语调 单纯地向桌首的男人问候。菲利兹抖着眼睑悄悄打量男人，干燥的头发一丝不乱，服饰兼具符合身份的刻板与华贵，一如每个入宫侍主的早晨应该有的模样。  
惊扰了菲利兹整晚的水声从未存在过。他们的老师抿了抿刚碰上茶杯的嘴唇，却阻止不了那上唇偏离本意，鲜活地翘起微小的弧度。  
“在我开口之前，没有寒暄，凡·索恩先生。”老师警告了卡尔在礼节上的逾越。早餐在宁静中直至尾声，菲利兹都没有动过一次餐具，才赢来男人主动的问候。  
“你看起来睡得不好，曼特林先生。”男人语调里毫无关切，餐巾在嘴角轻揉着，下巴仿佛是被眉脚牵引，抬了起来。  
“不，大师，我睡得很好……”菲利兹快速而含糊地回答，无法自控地清了清嗓子，紧接着蹦出舌尖上翻滚出的第一个句子，“‘一如死神终将来临’……”  
那是男人正在为教会排演的歌剧中的一句台词，皇帝和主教们都很喜欢，多方传说这句话并非剧作家的杰作，而来自于“波德里安大师伟大的灵感”。  
这位大师，洛伦佐·T·波德里安，被新徒弟的俏皮话逗笑了，又在菲利兹尚未放稳目光时收回笑容。他不知道那不是菲利兹的说笑，他不知道他曾与这个总是显得战战兢兢的徒弟一起，宣判了男孩的命运。  
卡尔瞥他一眼，他没有回应。他不像卡尔那样不停地好奇昨晚那个保罗或是乔治现在在哪儿，他沉浸在无止尽的悲叹中，任何的欢跃与鼓励都惊醒不了他，他会在得到之前就失去一切。  
连他最忠实的朋友，音乐，及与之相关的每个伙伴，都会跳动在波德里安的唇间，弃他而去。  
“你需要尽快习惯这里的生活。”他的老师没有看穿他不符合年龄的痛苦，手背抹过额角，客套两句便要离去，“帝国之都多特蒙约可不会等待你的脚步。”  
那 ，那您呢？菲利兹跟随大师起身的动作仰起脸，差点脱口而出的疑问梗在喉间。  
您会为我片刻停留吗？菲利兹干渴地吞咽起口腔中的字眼。  
他的老师，他的指引者，他的音乐之海，他生命的毁灭者与信仰的践踏者。  
他生来为此的骄傲与苦痛。  
一如死神终将来临，您会，您会为我停留片刻。  
菲利兹攥起拳头，点了点头。  
在波德里安看不见的背后。

 

 

一如死神终将来临

 

第一章 被赐予的名字

 

菲利兹·瓦尔坦·曼特林的首次个人演奏会定在秋季的最后一个祝祭日午后。在他的师长为他决定的邀请名单上，首都地区及奥诺海教区众位主教大人的名字赫然在列，但大家明白任何一位主教大人都不会在祝祭日午后擅离职守，而平时与波德里安大师亲近的几位王室成员的名字也只是闪着光的装饰品，实际上会到场的，还是那些整日无所事事的高雅艺术家们。他们最擅长的技巧并非在艺术方面，他们有舌尖他们有笔，他们早就卯足了劲，张牙舞爪地向“波德里安”这个提前从他们中脱颖而出的名字扑来，张牙舞爪地向“曼特林”这个他们永远追赶不上的名字扑来，全然不顾台上即将端坐的究根问底还是个一文不名的少年，一个为了此时此刻两天都没怎么吃下东西的少年。  
“波德里安，他是故意的，他一定是故意的。”为了今天特地订制了三条崭新的裙子，至今拒绝放弃曼特林姓氏却还是得被称为“诺维尔夫人”的女子对身上这件紫兰花一般的迎宾服饰尤其满意。她该进去更换浅金色的那条无摆裙了，但她无法忍受陆续入场的观众们投在她身上若有所指的眼神，就如同她不能忍受符合宫廷演奏会规制的无摆裙会显出她日渐丰满的腰部——她和她的腰身，又都是故作优雅的艺术家们所不能忍受的。  
“否则不会是今天。”诺维尔夫人深吸一口气咕哝起来，声音不大，即便有诸多不满她也知道休息室里还坐着更重要的人，她仿佛重拾了她第一任丈夫还在世的时光，她的曼特林之名，她的放肆，她的怨恨，她绽放在隐忍背后的坏脾气，她的曼特林之名，来自她那时的丈夫，也将来自她此刻的儿子，“菲利兹，不该是今天。”  
“是的，不该是今天。”双手都紧捏着另一个手腕，菲利兹重复道。母亲早就告诉过他，他的父亲死在他出生那年秋天最后一个祝祭日，午后，没有一位神职人员到来，更别说是过去亲同好友的主教们；当然以那时曼特林家的情况，他们不该妄想任何一位主教的到来，更不该妄想过去满口惊叹的王室贵胄能送上问候。跟今天一模一样。  
曼特林家的情况没有任何改变，批评家们尚不屑让小菲利兹的名字躺在他们的舌头上。尽管他们饿着肚子来此，但很有可能菲利兹并不值得他们吞进腹中。菲利兹从没有亲自跟他们打过交道，他至今只知音乐，他尽力精通四五种乐器，他每日至少用上三分之二的时间在琴键上怀念他的父亲，他听说了许许多多他们的故事，同学们说的，佣人们说的，车夫们说的，就是没有为他们描摹出真切的雕像。因为大师没有说过，洛伦佐·T·波德里安大师走在他们所有人的前面，他从不听背后的声音，那些毫无价值的声音早被真正的音乐淹没，“它会为你点亮黑暗中引路的光”，他说，只有一次，菲利兹永远记得那一次波德里安合上了乐谱掩上琴键却在他耳朵里奏出一个乐章。波德里安无所畏惧，他是王室与教会的宠儿，他决定帝国的耳朵转向何处，他决定侍奉音乐之神的人选，他指挥着一位小曼特林的舞台旅程究竟何时开始如何开始又开始于何地，他甚至能够指挥这位小曼特林的人生。  
可是，不该是今天。“也不该在这儿。”诺维尔夫人又说道。这里不是王都剧院，不是离宫别苑，更不是波德里安早年购置的前朝帝王登基前的府邸，这里的主人是位客居于此的异域贵妇，她的皮肤被沙卡的阳光与卡古热海岸边的砂子映照成了金色，她有说不完的故事和箴言，终年搭在肩头的红色轻纱上总挂着一串细小的铃铛。她是君王的良伴，便是身份的象征；可她并非音乐的良伴。她为古老而厚重的罗切尼帝国带来香料山里的呢喃，黄金海上的船歌，传说不止一位文人正在发掘沙卡历史上的传奇故事，不止一位乐师正在企图幻想极南之地奢华宫殿中弥漫的堕落音符。她像席卷帝国上下的一场风暴，而菲利兹的演奏会，就要设在这跟他毫无关联的风暴中心。  
总有人议论，这位舍库夫人与波德里安大师私交甚密，大师是她最忠实的情人之一。有关他们的传闻比舍库夫人与陛下的更有理有据，演奏会无疑是为他们的亲密增添了新的证明。  
所以 ，也不该在这儿。舍库夫人夺走了“曼特林夫人”享受胜利时刻的荣光，也将夺走大师本该投注在爱徒身上的注意力。  
波德里安还没有出现在休息室中。菲利兹意识到再这么下去他的双手与双腕都要毁在演出之前，他逼迫自己放松，松开自己一片空虚的身体——演奏会前五天大师受到教皇的邀请去了趟伊索伦堡，他平静地告知听见消息便立刻发不出声音的菲利兹他会快马加鞭赶回来，但没有加上他曾经送给他最得意的学生卡尔·凡·索恩的那句，“我会坐在离你最近的座位上”。  
卡尔，卡尔已经是往来七海间最年轻的音乐天才，他声名显赫的速度之快总让人拿来跟二十多年前那位“曼特林”比较，假以时日，超越“曼特林”便是轻而易举的事。只不过，首位超越不可逾越的曼特林的音乐家竟然是波德里安的信徒，这是众人没能猜到的；尽管曼特林在世时屡次宣称他与波德里安大师是挚友，可显而易见的敌意总是写在波德里安的背影里，这位“挚友”缺席了曼特林的葬礼，就如同他一直缺席曼特林歌剧的首演仪式一样。  
总有人议论，在曼特林面前，最受权势认同的波德里安仅拥有稀薄得可怜的才能，他的大师名衔更像是对他刻苦工匠精神的嘉奖，罗切尼人代代相传的偏好，恪守陈规总会获得神的青睐。  
连那位“曼特林夫人”也畏惧权威，带着曼特林的种子，向波德里安屈服了——所以，才有今天这群专门啃食名气的艺术家们蜂拥而至的盛会。菲利兹坐在那儿，他应该在指尖复习几遍乐谱，或者干脆站起来，活动活动僵硬的身躯，可是他现在唯一能做的就是坐在那儿，猜想波德里安的马蹄正踩在附近那片低洼的湿地上，猜想波德里安的马蹄正在那湿地上被什么人物绊住了脚步，那个人物一定是位不起眼的小人物，不起眼到正好可以顶替大师不起眼的徒弟在他心里的位置，令大师不假思索便忘却这场秋季最后祝祭日午后的演奏会。  
但是，这里还有舍库夫人，大师不会食言，至少他不会忘记以自己的如期而至来酬谢神秘丽人的良苦用心。每一个不着边际的猜想，菲利兹都是用舍库夫人来终结的，既然人人都说她对他意义非凡，那她必定有着旁人口中的非凡意义，光华四射的魅力会为少年引来他等待的人。  
“这不是我选的领花。”有个声音在他头顶说道。菲利兹猛地站起来，他想立刻辩解他找不到先前的那一个而这个是舍库夫人和母亲共同决定的，他想证实这个领花在直立的他的胸口或是在琴凳上端坐的他的胸口或是在深深鞠躬的他的胸口还是有所价值的，他想确认一下声音的主人究竟是不是真实存在是不是在他面前以及眼睛里是否还有那么一点肯定与鼓励，可是他已经有两天都吃不下东西了，他刚刚还在放松自己，他的站立只能使他一头撞进那声音里——波德里安及时扶住他的手肘，没有怀抱，距离恰好，他的老师好像早预见了这一幕，做好一切准备。  
波德里安跟所有人保持距离，除非是在床榻之上。  
秋天走在最后的祝祭日以前，菲利兹只觉得冷。  
“需要嗅盐还是洛林花水？”大师问得轻松，如同自己随身携带，这两样东西总有一个适合他脆弱的徒弟，前者适合徒弟脆弱的肉体，后者适合徒弟脆弱的心灵；他没有发现徒弟的肉体与心灵真正需要都是同一样东西，至少看上去，他从没在意过。  
这是他的嗅盐，这是他的洛林花水。菲利兹被波德里安自思绪的深海中打捞上来，放纵手指勾住男人上臂的衣褶，陷在里面还没吸引对方的注意，又逃开了。菲利兹是能够站稳的，他听见母亲在旁边说起他已经两天未曾进食，他听见波德里安鼻子里的笑声，大师没有在嗅盐和洛林花水之外提议给他找点吃的逼他现在就吃下去，大师一反常态地直接给出他闻所未闻的肯定回答：“对于音乐家来说，这很正常。”  
菲利兹抬起脸来想从那双棕色的眼睛里找到跟他所听见的相同的答案，可是大师垂下眼去，三两动作之间，将少年的领花整理成理想中的样式。  
菲利兹禁不住望着眼前微启的唇缝，希望亲眼看见那肯定的语句脱口而出的刹那。  
“这很正常，曼特林先生。”  
菲利兹看到了，不仅仅是嘴唇，还有波德里安的眼神。波德里安的一切在此刻终于染上一层鼓励的情绪，也终于停留在他的脸上。  
“这孩子长得真像他！”演奏是在听众们一阵窃窃私语中开始的。在那之前，由公正官宣读了三位音乐家对菲利兹·瓦尔坦·曼特林在演奏会中使用他们作品的许可，冗长的文字和艺术家们执意签署的全名令观众呵欠连连——“舍库夫人肯定不合时宜地给观众准备了酒！”诺维尔夫人在演奏会后声称这是一种对曼特林的低劣羞辱，但演奏会主角的出场还是赢得了大家的屏息静气。  
个子不高，暗金色的柔软头发，灰色眼珠在窗外透进的暖阳中闪闪发光。在座的肯定有人还记得那位曼特林首次出现在多特蒙约的场面，一个被无所畏惧的年轻人点亮的阴天，忙着赶路的青年衣摆和头发上还挂着先前的那场急雨，但眼睛里跳动的是邻邦惹人艳羡的鸟语花香。菲利兹比那位年轻人还要年轻些，可是他的眼睛被锁住了，有人写下“成长在多特蒙约的曼特林便失去了曼特林的意义”，很快被人反驳曼特林死后小曼特林在家乡长大，多特蒙约对他的影响可没那么大；随后新的笑语出现了，“那可是个承袭曼特林姓氏的波德里安”。  
多像一个笑话，除了姓氏，菲利兹在演奏会上的表现没能让人想起他的父亲——而外貌，这是菲利兹初次听见这样的评论，他长得像他的父亲，他长得像他的父亲，他的母亲他的远亲从未提起这句话，他长得像他的父亲。  
连波德里安也没告诉过菲利兹，他长得像他的父亲。  
不过，波德里安从不提起那位早逝的天才。大师在为菲利兹选曲时，少年以为总会有那么一两首熟悉的曲目——幼年时期母亲一直要求他精通父亲的作品，可当他来到波德里安门下以后那些都被无意间遗忘了——没人定下规矩说波德里安府上不得出现曼特林，菲利兹常常在课程之外练习，卡尔则选择当着大师的面，把二者不和的传闻与曼特林的经典拿来作为挑战权威的材料，波德里安只会说“那不适合你，凡•索恩”。菲利兹偶尔想试一试，在大师面前演奏曼特林，会不会换来一句，“那不适合你，曼特林”。  
这想法没有实现过，波德里安从没对菲利兹说过“不”，菲利兹也从不想让他说出“不”。没有“不合适”，只有“合适”，除了三位音乐家的作品以外，大师选择了两首菲利兹自己创作的小品，风格调式略有不同，一样的是轻松自然的气息，“最适合秋天的午后”。  
菲利兹当然可以创作，他不像笑话里说的那样，他骨子里是“曼特林”，只不过波德里安大师给他最初的课程中就反复提及，创作分种类，分场合，不同的曲谱读给不同的人听，读错了就会失去聆听的人，还有一些则是永不该与人分享的。  
菲利兹当然拥有一些需要暗自收藏起来的曲谱，他的老师尊重他，从不过问这些只属于幽暗烛火之下的创作。  
当然，波德里安也只是不在意罢了。他甚至没告诉菲利兹，那些饿着肚子的艺术家们会在没能重睹天才降世满心失落时反扑到饿着肚子的少年身上，以毫不客气的掌声索要那些他们原本期待看到的奇迹。  
“您一定如您的姓名一般擅长即兴创作——祭典之前——这个主题可谓是恰到好处，最显易的，总是最能展示才情的，曼特林先生，想必诸位都引颈期盼了！”一位没能如愿听到心目中曼特林的先生刚发声，周围就此起彼伏一片赞同的呻吟，忍受前面的部分实在是难为他们，乏善可陈，挑不出毛病又做不出文章的演奏会，典型的波德里安大师风格，只准他们陪笑，不可引火上身。  
没有坐在离他最近位置上的波德里安从舍库夫人那边转过脸来，简单地示意他继续；他有所准备，不同题材的备选曲目，宗教最为安全，大师教给他的，“赞美神即可”，菲利兹可以直接开始。“如您所愿，先生。”他轻声回应，再次直了直背部，手指放在琴键上的时候，悄悄打量那个比他更加胸有成竹的大师，舍库夫人舌尖吐露的异邦音律肯定更有魅力。  
“不，不，曼特林先生，您要演奏的一定是我们都听惯的无边赞颂。”有个傲慢无礼的家伙打断这场心照不宣的“即兴创作”，“让我们添加一点更具艺术价值的变化——死于祭典之前——一定能带来精彩绝伦的作品！”  
也是最具隐喻意味的作品，最适合小曼特林的作品。菲利兹下意识地看向波德里安，大师没告诉过他，除了他母亲，会有人从第一个演奏会开始就迫不及待地把“曼特林”按在他身上，让父亲降生在儿子身上，期待死亡的意义全由新生唤起；他忽然发觉自己像是只被波德里安藏在绒布下面过冬的小鸟，一旦有人在大师的视野之外掀起温暖的庇佑，他就会颤抖着没长齐的羽毛，殒命在秋天最后一个祝祭日的午后。  
死于祭典之前，跟他父亲一样，正符合每一个人对他的期望。  
波德里安此刻没有立即帮助他，于是，他开始了。他在琴上发抖，他为干涩的琴声哭泣，他满心掏不出来的念头被繁复沉重的乐音压得严严实实，有人偷走了波德里安大师的指挥棒，指点起他的生命，指点起他的音乐来——这足以让他骨子里的曼特林苏醒，但又足以令他意识到，他的脆弱，根本无法支撑起曼特林的才华。  
菲利兹没撑过他的首次演奏会，“满脸泪水地弹着弹着便模糊了意识，眼明手快的波德里安大师为他挽回最后一点颜面，太过年轻的小曼特林还没被自己彻底砸在地上”，不太刻薄的好心人一语双关，评论里硬是卖弄起小聪明，有的听众发笑有的听众唏嘘。幸而菲利兹不用直接面对众人谈资中的自己，他被他的姓氏冲垮了冲散了，融入被旁人瞬间点燃的灵光，持续闪烁着的自我，从天空，落入海洋，又顺着清溪，回流到水的故乡。  
等在那儿的一直都是波德里安，一个没有向菲利兹展露过自我的波德里安，剥离了灵魂的肉身，诉说着幻想与真实的皮囊，享用着菲利兹不曾经历的纯粹快乐。  
波德里安有两种声音，一种是象征身份与魅力的矫饰，另一种是透露野蛮与渴望的赤裸。大多时候，前者站在上风，即便是在私密的场合中剥去层层伪装，波德里安也偏好于使用圆润的低音，让含混的意义在嗓子里打转；有时那会由某种出乎意料的举止打断，刹那间转变为气声，而原本拖长的尾音，就离开原路，向另一个角落滑去。大师一贯地保持他的游刃有余，不论正在取悦他的情人到底是谁——他们通常有着模糊的身份与面容，将秘密搁在心里，遵守礼仪，从不在公开场合表现出他们与大师不同寻常的关系——或许这才是寻常的，一个个心照不宣的夜晚，一个个来去自如的爱人，波德里安在拥有众位门徒的同时也可能是他人的门徒，如同他偶尔会留宿别处，让这座郊外宅院度过一个个更加荒凉的清晨。  
当然，有时可能不同，总有那么几个特殊的家伙，会激起男人藏在文明面具之下的本性。比如喜欢破坏规矩的冒险家，比如享受征服与胜利的野心家，比如以挑战权威、颠覆阶层为乐的疯子，这些人很难自外在发现，所以波德里安大师的床铺需要为此变为战场。不论输赢，一种类似森林里才能听到的嘶吼声将和谐的乐音扯破扔弃，极具震慑力，又不难发觉其中的煎熬，那一匹猛兽不能再等待下去了，获取猎物或是成为猎物，当一切走上正轨之时，前面挣扎的焦点再也不成问题，搏斗与血腥气都是使人沸腾的东西，结局中的降服与被降服总是界限模糊，肉体交缠这一行为里最激动人心的部分从来都不是身体上的高潮，而是充分满足心理需求的精神麻醉剂。  
波德里安一切根据心情行事。而他的任何一种心情，都是菲利兹不能错过的。他喜欢大师在被抬起一条腿的时候，憋闷着的“吭”的响动，就像乐曲进入华彩乐章前的那一个休止符，比真正的激情更容易惹人陶醉；他也喜欢当节奏骤然加快后，那种细碎不停的哼叫，每一个都有着不同的音高，在音乐家的无心编排下，自然而然，一首繁复深奥的夜曲，将少年的灵魂送入饥饿与超脱杂糅一处的陷阱，动弹不得脚步。菲利兹记录过，也创作过，他按自己的设想，为波德里安的声音谱写出一段段遐思，没有人听过的，只有菲利兹一人知晓的，波德里安的声音。  
可是它们都只是片段，它们没有合适的开端，也没有合适的收束，它们并没有开始过，也无所谓是否会结束——菲利兹不知道他会不会有机会演奏它们，而他的老师，会不会一时心情愉悦，尽职尽责地协助他，完成每一首只为洛伦佐·T·波德里安存在的曲目。  
大师有了一位新的情人。那人的头发很长，会从大师的脊背与大腿内侧掠过，令平时的调式多走出了几个新的弧度；那人很有耐性，大师的音乐为此几乎多出一倍的小节数，焦躁混乱的音符时不时盘踞在线间上下跳跃，不太喜欢为这些曲子填上歌词的大师忍不住加一些不雅之言，放任野蛮的心在身体里发芽结果；那人了解大师的脾气和热情，不经意间便让水声浸湿曲谱，大师的额头，脖颈，胸口……到处是淋漓的金光，一层薄汗摇曳着烫热的香，一如菲利兹睁开双眼就能看到的一样……  
他看见锁骨之下，袒露在外的皮肤缺乏了空气的润泽，不断地吸取夜间的寒凉；沿着锁骨向上，颤动的喉头没有自控，一个吞咽之间，菲利兹失去了耳朵里名为“波德里安”的乐章。  
宽厚的肩膀与胸膛，菲利兹正平稳地躺在里面，仿佛他是用自己的臆想打断了美梦，又或是梦中所闻击碎了他的永不停息的臆想。  
“你梦游了。”男人提醒道。  
尽管极力掩饰，但这最熟悉的声音骗不过菲利兹，这是方才乐曲的延续，波德里安没有彻底从情欲中清醒过来——他将菲利兹横抱在怀里，款款而行，但他的心思还不打算离开卧室，有人在等他，他的渴望也在等他。  
可是，梦游？菲利兹不记得自己有这种先例，眼下他好像确实处于现实之中，但向前追溯上一个现实似乎还在演奏会上，死于祭典之前，失去温暖的小鸟，曼特林的才华与曼特林的即兴，一个对徒弟不太上心的老师，终于在经历了漫长的心不在焉以后，将徒弟捧在心前。  
这大概才是梦。顺着汗水，菲利兹任由视线爬上波德里安的双唇——最惊人的乐器，简简单单便可拨云见月，呼风唤雨——少年的指尖停在那里，摩挲起来。  
“你醒了。”男人又提醒道，唇的纹路与手指的纹路逐一密合逐一摩擦，令菲利兹痒得收回手来。他醒了，是惊醒的，他像个不到十岁的孩子那样躺在波德里安的双臂间，毫无成长的痕迹。他在演唱会上失去意识，又在睡梦中打扰大师的密会，却还能像现在这样，享受着大师给予的温柔与亲切，几年来他完全不曾奢求过的时刻。  
就好像，波德里安的乐曲，都是由菲利兹演奏的。少年害怕了，他担心心底的一切都赤裸裸地展示出来，担心波德里安看得清清楚楚，担心一个不由自主的触碰就把完整的自我都泄露在大师的乐器上，进而，他将被大师剥夺所有权力。他想从波德里安怀中跳下来，以梦游为借口，用拙劣的言语把正确的误解都搪塞过去；但这里是他毕生所求，他意识得到，如果放弃，他就再也得不到了。  
男人应该是想将他直接送回房间，所以他们经过了一楼快要被乐谱掩藏的琴。少年没有想到的是，男人就在这儿把他放了下来——双脚落地，就是正好坐上琴凳的位置。  
“继续吗？”额上落着碎发的男人问他，菲利兹恍惚不已，上一个乐曲明明是别人在波德里安身上谱写的，菲利兹没有继续的能力与权力……可是男人顺势单膝跪在琴边的动作，又像是象征妄想成真的一刻，大师终于停驻在他的身边，由他索取。  
那不可能是真的。波德里安抽出一册乐谱，菲利兹认识那封面一年前自己亲手制作的，老师拿出了他的创作。“这不是真实的你，而今天……你能试试继续演奏下去吗？”男人垂眼看过少年稚嫩的作品，唇瓣翕动，显然陷入了回忆，对演奏会上菲利兹那个“死于祭典之前”的断章的回忆。  
那足以压垮他的即兴创作，也是足以击溃他的灵光乍现。  
“我……我不能……”菲利兹情不自禁地否认，话还没完，波德里安抬起双眼，投注而来的恳切目光，使少年又情不自禁地抬起右手，摸索到琴键上……  
就在此时，有什么东西，从大师的眼睛里消失了。  
“是的，你确实不能，那只是偶然。”男人的声音沉郁得只有他自己能分辨，随后的起身就是完完全全的波德里安了——这里再没有引起他兴趣的事物，他需要回卧室去，去继续那一段与菲利兹并无关系的乐曲。  
菲利兹塌下肩头，蠢蠢欲动的右手回到膝盖上。  
“你需要休息，”大师判断道，“今天非常成功，你严正拒绝了无理取闹的观众，为自己创造了新的舞台。”  
菲利兹没有想过，他会从波德里安口中听见褒扬而非失望的评价。而且波德里安扬起手，像是要拍拍他的肩膀给他鼓励让他振作一般……  
可那只手绕过他，转而去紧了紧主人睡袍上的腰带。  
“试试歌剧，菲利兹，歌剧。”来自大师的建议，可是本应如获至宝虚心接受的少年没有在意这所谓的“歌剧”是指完整的剧目创作还只是一些歌唱曲目，因为他听见了，听见那早该被情潮吞没的声音说出了他的名字。  
是“菲利兹”。“菲利兹”，不是他听了一天的“曼特林”，不是他听了十多年的“曼特林”，不是大师习惯的“曼特林先生”，而是“菲利兹”！  
他的名字，正跳跃在波德里安的舌尖上，赋予生命新的意义。  
菲利兹，歌剧，菲利兹。  
这是他唯一的名字，那这就是神给他的指引。  
菲利兹，歌剧。


	2. 第二章 世俗之乐

一如死神终将来临 

 

第二章 世俗之乐

 

“歌剧”的诞生，要追溯到七海归一，教廷中心自多特蒙约南迁之后的五十年间。  
在那之前，先后六百多年的时间里，教会典仪与盛事浸润着罗切尼帝国都城生活的方方面面，一朝轻减，众人挨着日子等待勤俭的王室在过去铺张神恩的节庆中为他们带来难得的热闹，但一次接一次，王室的决心令人失望——多特蒙约从神之都城走向人之都城，统治者对民众若即若离，掐在大家嘴角推挤笑容的大手收了回去，人们很难找到机会观赏一套套记述圣者生平的颂歌与诗剧，再没有百人歌队，再没有千言长诗，主教们换下富丽红袍穿上贴身黑衣，连圣冠的高度都降了一半。肃然一新的教会作风，让过去低贱在泥土中的世俗娱乐席卷而来，大有一举吞没高高在上贵族文化的架势。从前不登大雅之堂的酒馆演出有了新的观众群体，街头巷尾多了些并不为猎艳而来的黑袍客。教堂剧场关闭不出一年时间，第一家能容纳两百名观众的民间剧院开张了，每天分三个时段，轮番上演充满时兴笑料的短剧；本想在门口兜售入场凭证的剧院主人在开门之前半个月就接到匿名人士的预约，一次性购买当天三个时段的入场券，用途是“招待友人”；剧院附近的居民在开演前无奈地望着一批批马车阻挡在家门口，一群群尽力乔装改扮却藏不住衣料暗纹、袖口镶边的上流人士涌入剧院，在简陋的台下隔着斗篷与面罩彼此低声交谈，又被台上一个个不太聪明的下流笑话逗得欢声震天，顿时心生艳羡；随后三四天的时间里，平民百姓也模仿起首批观众的作派，各自打扮，拿腔拿调地步入剧院……多特蒙约上下阶层在这特定的空间中融合一体，舞台上下更是各尽所能——很快，通俗短剧再也不能满足大众需要，骂声多过笑声，每晚演员与剧院都承受着空前的压力，三个时段一度压缩成一个时段，兴盛一时的民间剧院眼看就要迅速陨落。  
一群从莱克利南部游历至此的音乐家们拯救了这一局面。他们将民歌与民间传说融为一体，乐师与歌唱家同台表演，有些演员还在故事进行到高潮时脱下外套跳起了新奇的舞蹈。这样的演出在被教廷抛弃后的多特蒙约掀起狂热的追捧，尽管有些学者不以为然地调侃“在圣者没出生前我们的快乐就是如此”，但异邦人有他们独到的优势，第二支队伍，第三支队伍，第二家剧院，第三家剧院，演出水平不断提升，演出内容越发精巧，多特蒙约飘荡的心找到了归宿。  
那些被教廷遗落在多特蒙约的音乐家们天天以嫉妒为食，在教会歌队中排不上座次的歌者们也动起脑筋；他们中一部分人打通了国王的耳朵，颁下严审剧院演出的命令，另一部分人把曾奉献给神明的那套本领拿出来，披上尘世的外衣，又不放下原先高贵的身架——自诩品位高雅的人们立刻把目光撒在这群聪明的艺术家身上，歌剧，再找不到比这更适合他们灵魂的娱乐了——第一家国家剧院建成的时候，王室成员们驾临二楼的专座，一楼的座位上坐满从身份血统财力等方面多番挑选的观众。歌剧从此被打上了价值不菲的烙印，由罗切尼的王者佩在王冠顶部，音乐艺术就此重归高位。  
即便在王座几易其主之后，歌剧没有被任何人从王冠上摘下来，反而传递到七海各国，不同语言，不同风格，歌剧剧目在流动，艺术家们也随着歌剧的脚步，频繁地往来各地，以此赢得更多经济支持与地位飞跃。  
作为一个音乐家，如果多年之后你没有一两部拿得出手的歌剧作品，评价家们是羞于将你的名字放在嘴边的。菲利兹从小就明白这一点，在他尚不理解“音乐家”为何物的时候，他就听见母亲对他说，你将来会写下最少五十部歌剧，其中至少要有五部脍炙人口，但千万不能超过十部，大众的记忆只能容得下“五”以内的数字……  
“而‘十’，那是为了追捧钻研你的人准备的。”当菲利兹将母亲的话转述给波德里安大师的时候，大师一早猜着了后面一半。为人师长的男人摇了摇头，对这种观点不置可否，只留少年一人思忖，为何老师能准确复述母亲的这句说教。  
在波德里安称他为“菲利兹”之前，他并没有将歌剧创作放在他的近期计划内。那是音乐家的必经之役，但对菲利兹来说太庞大了；他看得见大师每年为皇家剧院写下厚厚的总谱，他看得见卡尔为挣钱独立而润色的篇篇断章，他在每次上演“曼特林歌剧”的时候坐在台下，想象过去父亲面对空荡荡的舞台在脑袋里搭建崭新的世界——那都不是小菲利兹所能达到的境界，他才刚懂得记录音乐的办法，他总是需要学习，他还有漫长的旅程去理解“音乐家”为何物。  
直到波德里安穿着睡袍站在他的琴边，亲口说道，试试歌剧。  
菲利兹为此再一次打开空白的曲谱，又再一次合上。纸和笔帮不了他，他只能求助乐器，驾着它追寻灵感的踪迹。  
大师出远门了，这些年总是如此，而这座大宅中的音乐之神现在是属于他一人的。虽然大师不止他一个徒弟，但自从卡尔走后，日复一日待在这里的，几乎只有菲利兹。大师有很多身处高位的学生，无需占用多少精力，大师在宫中顺道授课即可；大师也有一些难以安身立命的学生，有的在习得一技之长后亟待解决生存问题而离开，有的则在严苛的课程中另投他处。菲利兹在波德里安门下是介于二者之间的，他的出身可以称得上音乐世家，他又并非最有才华的那一种少年，他为大师献上忠诚，他将大师的嘱咐作为生命中最重要的部分，他在尽力把自己，放在大师的生活中。  
当然，波德里安并没有接纳一个沉默不语的徒弟步入他的人生。菲利兹没有得到任何知情的权力，即便是经历了演奏会后那个被波德里安抱在怀中的夜晚，他也没有得到大师任何特殊的对待和关注。  
除了歌剧。菲利兹现在有了歌剧。  
应该有故事，有剧本，有恰如其分的音乐主题……可是菲利兹一无所有，他只有满心倾吐不到琴键上的混乱音符与深远幽思，独自藏掖在空荡荡的躯壳里。他不大出门，波德里安不为他安排需要接触旁人的活计，他记得卡尔初次离开这里再回来的时候跟他说了足以装满一辆马车的趣闻作为礼物，他却没法回礼，只得熬夜替卡尔整理乐谱略表心意；没有人阻止他离开这里，他尚未有资格开始与卡尔相似的游历，也不能加入波德里安大部分的社交活动——如果有人现在为他在墙上开扇窗，他可能都不知该如何翻越出去。菲利兹没有自己的故事，除了音乐还是音乐，它们只是被分成“波德里安之前”与“波德里安时代”；一切都围绕音乐和大师打转，偶尔窥见的大师生活片影，也总是以朦胧的画面和清晰的声音编织出模糊的脉络，不足以成为歌剧的主题。  
都是无边无际的幻梦。  
“梦游”，波德里安这么说过，令菲利兹难以面对其间可能蕴含的深意；更惊心的是，自从“梦游”发生以来，大师没有邀请过情人来此密会，巧合，或者他识破了菲利兹颤栗中的含义。  
大师避开了菲利兹·瓦尔坦·曼特林。  
他长得真像他的父亲。菲利兹的脑袋里来来回回都是这句话，他让每个熟识他父亲的人发出由衷的感叹，但他从未听见波德里安的。他没有父亲的天分，根本不应该成为寻找逝去之人的媒介。他对波德里安大师来说，应当仅是传承艺术的绳索，攀附高峰的工具……  
菲利兹还是件乐器，而曼特林，应该是演奏乐器的人。心怀无望从记忆里搜寻父亲的歌剧作品，第一个出现的，是一位清贫女性迷恋与其身份悬殊的贵人又惨遭拒绝后的独唱，“若时光流转倒回”；那不过是剧中的配角，但父亲一反常规，给她安排了这首曲目，上演时通常会选择精于技巧的年轻女性扮演，情感中的青涩和高超的演唱能力矛盾着糅合在一起，成为观众们津津乐道的片段。来到多特蒙约以后菲利兹看过一次这部歌剧，这首独唱时不时在他的耳中响起，继而随着指尖落在琴上。  
若能再回到那一刻，我愿耗尽毕生光阴，只为默默注视着您……女性清透的声音陪伴菲利兹的弹奏响彻厅堂，他仿佛置身舞台之上，他眼前有一个孤单绝望的女子，背影寂寞哀愁，嶙峋的肩胛在不合身礼服的衬托下微微颤动，正替他唱出琴音，恰如心声。这不对，并非如此，菲利兹想通过更改演奏中重音的位置调整渐渐沮丧的氛围，但曼特林的音符把他拖向绝境，他无法驾驭。  
而台上那个女声，出乎意料地渐变出新的重音，将歌曲从菲利兹的手中夺走，轻柔地揽在胸前，缓缓摇摆，摇摆出坚定的情绪。  
连那歌唱的音质也变了。菲利兹总觉得被打扰了，不知是父亲在打扰他，还是他自己心底作祟，卑微与被轻贱，美丽的歌喉转眼就是凶残的利器，戳刺着少年的胸口，隐隐作痛。他沉醉于这样的苦痛中，直至一曲结束，才意识到那歌声是真实的——有人半路加入，站在他的琴边，唱完全曲。  
身材细瘦高挑，形似男子，可那脸庞和五官，又小巧精致得如同少女。菲利兹眨了眨眼睛，想从方才的演唱中为闯入者找出性别的特征，可他失败了。那是天使的声音，这个人，浑身透着奇异的魅力，不应属于俗世之间。  
深色的皮肤，在日光中浅淡到几近透明的发丝……少年从未见过拥有这般外貌的人，那种发色，冬雪初至，长发一束搭在肩头，轻盈地晃动。  
长发。  
他知道这个步入凡间的天使。菲利兹的心跳冷静下来。波德里安的新情人。  
他只是没有料想到，那些爱抚过大师身体的发梢，会是这种样式。  
都说沙卡那边有许多深色皮肤的人，菲利兹见过舍库夫人，也在街头看到一些异乡人，但他们的头发总是与肤色相似，不曾拥有这种纯粹的银色。他从何处来？他为何而来？他在什么地方遇见波德里安——一位天使，波德里安劫走了神明的侍者，掠取了天使的心——他会唱歌，会唱曼特林的歌剧，专为天神享用的嗓音唱起了凡人的曲调，就像是歌剧诞生之初观众们口口相传的一样，“神赐给音乐的冠冕”……  
那么，大师的情人，是位歌唱家。  
合情合理，自然而然，艺术家之间最常见的故事，如果菲利兹的歌剧用上这样的故事，根本不会引人深究。但是这位歌唱家又与他寻常所见很不相同。随着光影在那张脸上的角度变化，一双深邃眼睛的周围是刻在皮肤中星点银色斑纹组成的曲线，勾勒出某种神秘意味的图案，使人立即想起隐居在远古圣地中的异教徒，例如歇洛地区那些至今信奉万物有灵、从不归顺教廷的民族，例如莱克利极北之地传说能打开地狱大门的长生不老者，诸如此类，绝世之人。  
仿佛世间找不到第二人的独特美貌，那不是一个可以在舞台上幻化出成百上千新身份的演员，那本就是美的化身；这不可能，连神都不该错过他的侍奉，不可能容许他降临人间。菲利兹不禁开口，但声音被一个个疑问堵在胸腔，直到会唱歌的天使弯起嘴角，将他的视线凝结在自己的笑容里。  
“您去过内哈尔特山脉西麓吗？我是多克尔梅人，深居山地的族群常有这样的样貌，希望没有吓到您。”与歌唱时的不一样，年轻活跃的男性音色，跟菲利兹听过的南方口音差不多，句子的重音富有变化，尤其会在句末之前用力而使最后一个音飘起来，灵巧的趣味性，“您看起来太过疑惑了，所以我没有首先介绍自己——请叫我‘蒂多’，曼特林先生。”  
“蒂多”，彷如古老神话里的名字。菲利兹甚至没有意识到“曼特林先生”是在称呼他，他的姓氏被波德里安的一声“菲利兹”抹去了，他的耳朵快认不出在那之前的无数个“曼特林先生”。  
“您的这首‘若时光流转倒回’背后像是藏着几十年的故事，深厚得全然不合您的年纪，”蒂多继续说道，就此前二人的合作评论起来，“我没料到，上次见到您我还以为您只是个孩子。”  
“上次”？菲利兹不记得有任何一个“上次”，蒂多是波德里安最近才有的秘密情人，那是哪一个“上次”……  
“上次的演奏会，我一直想参加您的演奏会，但大师告诉我，我并没有露面的资历——”蒂多眨了眨眼，那些图腾在闪光中变化着，所谓菲利兹并不知晓的“上次”不言而喻，“在多特蒙约，没有在国家剧院舞台上饰演过主角的演员，无法参与这样的盛会。”  
所以您接受了演奏会之后与大师私会的邀请。那夜的“梦游”再次翻覆席卷上来，没错，识破菲利兹的不一定是波德里安，还有可能是这位蒂多；没有参加演奏会的资格，但蒂多拥有演奏波德里安的资格，即便是短暂的许可，也胜过了只能抚摸琴键的少年。  
“非常惭愧，我希望收回前言，您不是个孩子了。”恳切的眼神中流露出赞许与崇拜，蒂多在赞美他的琴声，这令菲利兹内心挣扎，他应该告诉蒂多那是天使才拥有的歌喉吗？还是应该急着为自己辩白，生怕蒂多误解了他对大师的想念？  
蒂多似乎并不需要他的答复。天使望着少年紧紧合上的曲谱，想说点什么；菲利兹几乎可以猜到，语气甜美的歌者出于礼貌将轻巧地吹捧他的姓氏，他与他父亲的相似之处，他让所有人期待的莫须有的天赋，而他将全盘收下，换上谦逊之词，制造距离，结束他们本不该开始的交流——菲利兹从未跟那些光临过大师卧室的宾客们说过话，他们都如同他见到的第一个一样，不会出现在波德里安大宅的餐桌边，更不会跟他一起，在音乐之神的宝座旁感受神的眷顾——都是躯体上的欲望，象征性欲的他们甚至不可以涉足食欲的庄严之殿，而这里是菲利兹与波德里安的灵魂圣宫……菲利兹并非刻意冒犯蒂多作为歌唱家的尊严，这不符合惯例，这不是蒂多该来的地方。  
但蒂多没有按照他的设想说起他的父亲：“大师给我写信，他担心您总是待在这里全无头绪，他让我来看看您，带您出去走走。”  
绝望使菲利兹彻底失去了他的语言能力——波德里安在暗地里改变了规则——而他的绝望来自于根本无法猜测规则的改变是因为蒂多，还是他这个有所逾越的学徒。  
离开多特蒙约的大师，写信让秘密情人白日里来到家中，带自己的徒弟出去走走。多么荒唐的故事！菲利兹一边埋怨起大师，一边觉察心底丑陋的妒意，这些情绪催促着他拒绝给予任何信任；责备一个初次见面的人满口胡言会使人显得自己才那个毫无诚意之人，菲利兹的眼睛在蒂多右肩垂下的银发上溜过，好像它们还停留在大师遥不可及的肌肤上……  
他不能指控一位被波德里安引诱的天使，蒂多不该承担波德里安在他心里搅动的情绪。  
“他……大师是怎么说的？”话一出口，菲利兹才意识到他并没有跟蒂多问好，也没有给对方任何回馈，他的第一句话，就是波德里安。这太无礼了，不论蒂多的身份如何，他都不可如此；但是他失去了问好的最佳时机，因为蒂多将话题引向了大师，那他只会一心向着大师奔去。菲利兹低下头，刚想说些抱歉的话，但对方没有责怪的意思，而是刻意清了清嗓子，压低声音模仿波德里安。  
“……尽管才离开几日，但我不得不担心起菲利兹来。有关歌剧的建议，如果他不从屋子里走出去的话，将永远找不到一个恰当的开端……”蒂多在菲利兹讶异的目光中胸有成竹地复述着，“他可能需要你的帮助。替我去关心他的创作，因为那也与你密切相关。”  
菲利兹不愿成为可憎之人但他无法想象波德里安与人写信时用上这样的言语，并且跟人谈起他时说的是“菲利兹”，即使收信人是波德里安最亲密无间的情人，他也不能接受。他想请求蒂多将信拿出来，他想看看波德里安写下“菲利兹”时的笔迹，其中究竟会包含着什么样的情感，像是在乐谱上标上音符，还是签署文件时那种公事公办的态度？  
可是如果信里的内容是真的……菲利兹突然意识到这封信确有其可信度，因为字里行间蕴藏的真意，的确是大师与人说话时常见的方式。  
“大师要求我写的歌剧，主角是您吗？”他扬起脸，参透了波德里安在轻纱笼罩的夜色里蛊惑他转向歌剧的意义。洛伦佐·T·波德里安作为执掌罗切尼音乐大权之人，并不适合为多克尔梅王国名不见经传的歌者做些什么，但是菲利兹就不一样了，他是陌生的“曼特林”，他的名誉还是一张白纸，他的成功与失败，蒂多的成功与失败，都不会让波德里安为此承担风险。可以遗弃的学徒，可以抛开的情人，独善其身的大师暂时毋需为他们的前程耗费过重的心力，只等收获成功的果实，一场不会亏本的买卖。  
波德里安的家乡在加略大平原上，都说那里的人擅长生意中攫取利益，大师一定也是浸淫在浓厚的商业氛围里长大，说出的每句话每个字，都是经过深思熟虑的。菲利兹在自我安慰中有些释然，将惊讶的神色留给了蒂多，但后者到底不是孩子，立刻就以问题回答了他的疑惑：“不知您对我的嗓音满意吗？”  
这是个菲利兹早有准备的问题，他想说蒂多的音色，想问蒂多到底师从何人，他甚至想聊聊蒂多惹人瞩目的银色长发，但当他直视那双眼睛的时候，除了不住地点头，他找不到更优美的语言去表达自己对那一把嗓音的喜爱——蒂多点亮了毫无头绪的歌剧，无论蒂多是谁的情人蒂多现在在哪儿，菲利兹想与蒂多结识，他想为这样华贵的乐器找到最适合的旋律。蒂多说，大师要他出去走走，那么谨尊圣意，他当然要跟蒂多出去看看。  
“如果您没有别的大事，曼特林先生，我们现在就出发吧！”蒂多能从他的脸上看出他全部的情绪，菲利兹有些想听到那悦耳的声音念出自己的名字，又想把“菲利兹”全部留给自己的老师，挣扎间他已经跟着蒂多的脚步来到门廊，他没什么好准备的，随时可以出门，只不过，他不确定波德里安的蒂多想要给他的，是不是他需要的。  
“……您是，是要带我去喝酒吗？”  
少年忽地停下，门边泄露的风卷起他耳边的金发，连灰眼珠里都闪烁着纯洁无暇的试探，令蒂多随他一起，凝固在慵懒 的午后时光中。  
这孩子像个天使。多克尔梅人可以算是歇洛人的旁支，蒂多不信教会崇拜的至高神明，但不妨碍宗教传说中一切美的事物成为他塑造精神世界的元素。尽管“曼特林”是响彻七海的名字，但波德里安的“曼特林”与此无关。蒂多很少听人提起菲利兹，被艺术家们津津乐道的永远是过去那个曼特林与波德里安的故事，菲利兹是躲在大师羽翼下的小鸟，但他了解为小鸟精心准备演奏会的波德里安——如果小鸟只是那天夜里一瞥之间倒在门外的孩子，那么蒂多并不会将大师对主演歌剧的提议当一回事……  
可是菲利兹不仅仅是个孩子，蒂多有足够的理由对他和他们的歌剧产生兴趣。少年的问题令人直想逗他一番，只懂得把生命献给音乐的少年，身体里流淌着惊人的血脉，蒂多不吝于给他任何他想要的东西，为的却是驾驭他控制他，在那张纸上签署自己的名字。  
不知波德里安是否也是如此——驾驭与控制，先人一步的大师没准儿早就在纸上写满了字迹。“如果我回答是，”蒂多给他们俩一个足够酝酿情感的沉默，接着问道，“您认为这会只是喝酒吗？”  
少年听罢眨着眼睛说：“我会喝酒，我们北方人从四五岁时过节都要尝尝了，所以如果您只是带我去喝酒的话，我想可能很遗憾，这并没有什么帮助……”“您真是令人惊叹！”该遗憾的是蒂多，他们俩没说到一块儿去；他不能让一窍不通的菲利兹继续解释，马车就停在门外，行程早由他人制定好了，“我可不想再逗您了。我们将为新歌剧举杯庆祝，但不会在酒馆这种无益身心的场地，您的大师从不喜欢。”  
所以，大师为菲利兹选择的，是布朗格区的图书馆。多特蒙约的布朗格区是以古老的布朗格教堂为名设立的，尽管教堂在时间的洪流中几度损毁，但由于教堂本身建立在罗切尼帝国尚未兴起的异教时代圣殿之上，春神的泉眼，或是冬神的祭祀，这个城市中最离经叛道的文明总会在布朗格教堂旧址周边聚集——多特蒙约最早一批民间剧院也在这一代兴盛一时。  
罗切尼的都城自然跟其他城市一样，拥有自己的国立图书馆，而诞生在这里的高等学校们也都有各具特色的收藏，但布朗格区，这里的图书馆早超过了普通“图书馆”的意义，新布朗格人将高高在上的词汇拉下来，书不再是贮藏智慧的圣物，它与其他所有人类能够接触到的事物有着相同的意义，它不过是“人”之生活的载体。  
“通俗故事，不同时代不同国度的通俗故事都被这群人以其独特的方式保存下来，神国君主或是人类君王，没有谁能妄称与布朗格的宝藏并驾齐驱。”蒂多拿出图书馆特殊的凭证，由曲线构成的黑白分明的圆形木牌，带领少年步入人声喧闹的大厅，“多特蒙约艺术家们的灵感之源。”  
被一代又一代神明抛弃的布朗格，繁育文化种苗的黑暗圣地；这里不仅有着尊贵的人们永不施舍目光的低俗文化，还流传着那些被明令禁止出现在市面的书刊，架子上散落着手抄的佚失名作，连地面上堆着的，随手一翻，就可能满篇咒骂当今帝王的词句。布朗格的图书馆里从不要求读者安静地阅读古今珍品，有些人时不时会围绕某部充满争议的作品吵闹不休，但凡是来过这里的人，都会探寻到真正的宁静。  
布朗格欢迎任何人的到来，这正是它拒绝精神专制的方式。跟在蒂多身后的少年像是从未听说过这个地方，一双眼睛里写着的好奇，就好像他可能会在街头暗巷和不法酒馆里露出的一般。说是图书馆，这里却拥有一个接一个的小型舞台，衣衫褴褛的年轻人在台上用外语喊着激动的口号，几位穿着夏季服饰的女性手捧着书本沿着固定环形路线边走边朗诵，还有人用书在台上搭起小桌，奋笔疾书，仿佛整个图书馆都是由他书写的那般——人们以自由的方式待在同一个空间里，互不相干，却又连接在一起。少年不知道在多特蒙约会有这样的图书馆，想象力之外的陌生世界使他不由拘谨，可内心深处的鼓动早透出神情，映在蒂多的眼底。  
“您可以看任何一本有兴趣的书，说不定您的故事就在那里等您。”他鼓励菲利兹，同时观察菲利兹每一个表情变化。他听说过很多曼特林大师的传说，传说中那位天才首次来此就被加冕为布朗格之王；菲利兹完全不像传说中的父亲那样敢于尝试一切新鲜事物，不禁让人怀疑波德里安选择布朗格的原因。  
菲利兹在书海中却提出一个跟自己毫无关系的问题：“大师他也会在这里寻找他的歌剧吗？”  
蒂多记得菲利兹并不是从小就在波德里安身边长大的，但他的一举一动总令人产生错觉，他根本就是专属于波德里安的孩子。波德里安究竟做了什么，才能培养出一个完全代表着“虔诚”的学徒？蒂多的胸口隐隐作痛，他见惯了虚伪与背叛，老谋深算与口是心非，他在波德里安身上无法看见的美好却会从菲利兹的眼睛里统统流露，男孩就是收藏在黑影背后的光，终有一日会成长到足以融化暗淡，连波德里安也会消退在那一阵温暖里。  
与其相比，蒂多不过是消磨时光的侣伴，久而久之便一无是处了。  
“大师的家里有很多书，在他的书房里，那里远离乐器，总保持着绝对的安静——他也会来这儿吗？”少年发现了大师没有允许他使用自己的书房而是让他另谋去处，少年只能透过每一个征兆猜测大师的意图，蒂多望穿他的灵魂，无奈的叹息编写出脸上的笑容，蒂多无法拯救那些不需要救援的人。  
“宫廷与教会想要的故事可不会出现在这里。”在蒂多的眼中，菲利兹是个没有模仿波德里安的资本却坚定地期望追随波德里安脚步的人，有曼特林的名声在前，上流社会对菲利兹的接纳程度将远低于他们挑剔的眼光；曼特林在民间的声誉总高于心怀嫉恨的宫廷众人，他是教会离开多特蒙约之后降临俗世的第一位圣者，饱受着从前每一位圣者所受的非人待遇，“不过，说不定有那么几部作者匿名的歌剧作品，正是来源于此呢？”  
这样的答案形同否定。少年的神色因此黯淡下去，很难被旁人分辨的声音嘟哝着：“如果大师希望我为您谱写歌剧，或许应该由您来选择故事……”  
这就如同气话了。沮丧的孩子没有给出更多解释，只跟随着蒂多的身后，亦步亦趋；直到面前一个小小的舞台上，一架看起来有些年岁的羽键琴静立在那里。  
布朗格的自由之家，菲利兹在这里也能找到他的归宿。看着少年加快脚步来到琴边，都打开琴盖了还不断投来征询意见的眼神，蒂多意识到他不是那种适合与孩子相处之人，而音乐家们，并非每一个都会是波德里安那样，在平静的理智中焚烧灵感与情绪进而沉淀出精致的作品。“您可以在这儿随心所欲。”他安抚刚出笼还有些惊慌的小鸟，少年坐在那边向四周张望了几圈确定大家都各自沉浸在不同的世界，才开始自己的布朗格之旅。  
圈养在波德里安府邸的音乐家与布朗格的音乐家是两种完全不同的类别，前者在暖阳中孤寂地复述父亲的经典，后者则会在昏暗的舞台上倾吐前所未有的热烈情感。还记得秋日最后祝祭日的演奏会结束以后，未能到场的蒂多听见观众谈及一个即兴断章，甚至靠回忆记录下来，有人嗤之以鼻，说不过是波德里安的愚蠢徒弟为了保住家族尊严玩弄的把戏，也有人激动万分，初次登场的少年一改原定演奏中的乏味作品，激烈的冲突在音符间潜行，每一次变化都呼应着后续篇章中可能出现的惊人之举——“不愧是曼特林”——话音刚落失落的声音再度响起，如果那真是即兴所为，他们是不是就再也无法听完这支绝妙的曲子，毕竟没有哪位天才能够在多特蒙约首次登场时就能复制曼特林当年在布朗格初次露面时的大举胜利。  
就在布朗格区的“图书馆”，就在这架孤高的羽键琴上。歇洛或是多克尔梅，那些地方对音乐的理解一向与内哈尔特山脉以东的人们不太一样，蒂多离开山中圣殿在罗切尼几年时间学习了这边记录音乐的方式，但他听着菲利兹的演奏，才懂得所学皮毛不过是让人成为合格乐器的资格罢了。以蒂多的理解，他只能说，菲利兹是从曼特林的《白昼永续》序曲开始的。那是一部描写人类英雄与太阳神产生冲突，英雄一度战胜神明，但最终还是敌不过无边神力的悲剧，因其来源于内哈尔特神话传说，蒂多对这部歌剧颇为熟悉；东西方对太阳神故事里那些神之恶行常有争议，而曼特林的太阳神绕过了争议，手握重权，即无善恶，人类英雄亦如此，渺小，则显得高大，他能与神一争高下，能反制神之威严；当人神逆位，英雄所犯下的罪恶渐渐与他所厌弃的神一样，所以结局时太阳神的胜利，到底是来自神力的不可战胜还是人类精神的局限性，曼特林和他的剧本师没有明示，英雄唱完主题，倒在了一度躬身亲吻的太阳神白袍前。  
讽刺，或是命中注定，曼特林在现实的流言蜚语中挣扎着完成《白昼永续》之后，便一命呜呼，被多特蒙约和罗切尼遗忘。这部作品的首演还是在莱克利，一位爱好歌剧的商人赞助了演出，不仅没有收到他所期待的回报，还得到教会的警告，因为故事中最终获胜的太阳神是异教象征。  
布朗格图书馆里的《白昼永续》，演奏者，菲利兹·瓦尔坦·曼特林，象征意义。事实上这段乐音很快就脱离了序曲，主题化作主线，串起歌剧中那些属于太阳神的旋律。一个孩子，对权力尚有崇拜与幻想，太阳神夺目的光辉是他的追求，蒂多能够理解，很多人都认为《白昼永续》里这一部分的描绘更优于英雄部分；可是菲利兹总会出乎意料——这不是太阳，不只是太阳，蒂多想起来从小听到的传说，英雄割下代表太阳神力量的头发抛向空中，于是有了月亮，菲利兹正在为月亮诉说心声，白昼永续，那月亮在何处，它是躲在太阳背后，还是走下天空，随心所欲地行走于天地之间，寻遍天涯不知归去。  
英雄的胜利，神的流浪，待神归位之后，英雄却被永恒地困在神的座下，不可出走。菲利兹迷路了，但这意味着他还是自由的，如果不曾被梦想困住，那他还能达到更高远的殿堂。  
菲利兹是另一个曼特林，不一样的曼特林。月光垂落，蒂多像以前那样在月下圣殿中开口为神明歌唱，但这一回，他跟不上琴声，而需要等待琴声给他指引新的道路。  
蒂多收起了声音，凝视着少年的背影。布朗格曾经拥有过“音乐之神”，如今神派遣来的使者也在这里崭露稚嫩的翅膀，悄然等待播撒福音的那一刻。  
“波德里安大师，您囚禁了一位天使。”  
当晚蒂多见到了波德里安——一封信在他送菲利兹回府时由仆人递到他的手上——舍库夫人举办的宴会，刚回到多特蒙约的大师匆忙中放弃了回家的机会，直接赴宴；由于私人宴会中并未邀请王室成员，蒂多能够作为波德里安的随伴，全程坐在大师的右侧。这是个与以往许多宴会相差不大的宴会，主客一致称赞蒂多的容貌，问了些有关多克尔梅王国山区民族习俗的常见问题，听蒂多献唱两首歌曲，一首必须是波德里安最近风靡宫廷的歌剧作品，另一首会选择主人喜欢的颂歌——舍库夫人不会对颂歌有兴趣，所以进门之前波德里安悄声告诉他，“曼特林”。在波德里安的提示下演唱了曼特林，又是“若时光流转倒回”，今晚最奇妙的时刻；蒂多眼看着大家暗地里打量波德里安，大师的随伴居然在大师面前唱起曼特林，虽然借此能够推断舍库夫人对曼特林情有独钟，但无论舍库夫人还是蒂多，他们都应该沉浸于波德里安的音乐主题。  
“你为他唱了什么？”波德里安不会回应蒂多“囚禁天使”的指控，他关心的是他授意的一次会面是否顺利。一切都跟惯常一样，大师将自己的新宠引荐给重要人物，有些人会畏惧大师权威，在表现出喜爱的同时跃跃欲试，有些人会保持个性，玩笑中请求大师偶尔割爱，还有的人，只表现出不驳大师面子的礼貌，比如舍库夫人，她收拢了双臂间搭着的轻纱与铃铛，一边拒绝又一边保持亲密。  
今晚，真是可惜，今晚我想将门扉留给一个迟到的负心人，对，正是今晚……舍库夫人向波德里安眨了眨黑色的眼睛，好像负心人就是向她介绍新欢的波德里安，又好像她神秘的情人是只有他们二人知晓的秘密。无论事实如何，蒂多都松了口气——眼下他们正享用着舍库夫人笼罩在金色纱幕里的客房，波德里安没有选择回他的宅邸，“没有提前通报”，他说，遮掩起他宁可将夜留在异域的原因。  
“‘若时光流转倒回’，您听出今晚的不同之处吗？”蒂多问得轻描淡写，此时此刻，他的注意力都在一件件卸下配饰的男人身上。波德里安对服饰的品位根据场合与人变化，今晚他为了讨舍库夫人的欢心，黑色蕾丝覆盖在外衣表面，袖口上排列着三颗闪亮的扣子；那位放纵的异国美人偏好罗切尼人领花下紧闭衣襟的风情，波德里安自然不会解开，除非需要服从命令的时候。蒂多了解那繁杂服饰包裹着的身体，健壮有力的肌肉线条，惹人亲吻的细碎斑点，那不是只属于他一人的珍宝，他在来此之前几乎做好与主人分享波德里安的准备，但是主人莫须有的负心人让好运气落在他这边，又一个独占波德里安大师的夜晚。  
多一个，赚一个，被音乐大师抛弃的歌者就像多特蒙约路边断了腿的乞丐一样多，蒂多决定坐在柔软的椭圆床上，慢慢欣赏在他面前拆开包装的波德里安。  
“对于一个男孩来说，这不是能听懂的情话。”大师却没有让他得偿所愿——批评了蒂多的选曲，波德里安连腰带都没松开，缓步来到床边，居高临下地捏着他的下巴，视线沿着纹进皮肤里的图案梭巡，像在掂量蒂多的美貌能在他人心中留下的重量。  
“听说他的父亲曾为第一位在他面前献唱的演员倾心。”语带责备，大师精选出一件巧夺天工的作品，却在一天之内接连被人拒于心房之外。  
“他并非他的父亲，”蒂多报以微笑，不卑不亢，“而且他的父亲也不知道那位演员属于自己的老师。”  
而他的父亲，也不曾把整颗心都挂在自己老师身上。这句在心里默念的话便是禁忌，蒂多不想搀和大师与他的小鸟之间若有似无的追逐游戏，菲利兹的小心思不该夺走暂留此地的波德里安的注意。祝祭日的晚上，交缠的肉体与门外的男孩，莫名其妙的梦游与被迫中断的欲望，大师因为那响动推开他，披上睡袍的举止间便收敛了泛红的面颊与胸口，在深秋的夜色中赤着脚从门边将金发的孩子捞起来，稳稳当当地送走；没有只言片语，时间流逝久到蒂多以为夜晚到此结束，才迎来睡袍松散腰带挂在两侧的男人，波德里安似乎在思考，但他发亮的双眼和扬起的眉毛，让蒂多产生绝非寻常的预感。  
“新的曼特林，世俗的歌剧，舞台中央的你……”创造的灵感侵袭着大师的躯体，热烈的激情自那赤裸的肌肤上奔涌而过，男人向他示意，“站起来。”蒂多沐浴在月光中任由波德里安的手指从他的嘴唇滑到锁骨一线，凭空设计起遥远的某一天，歌剧院舞台上的情景，那时的蒂多还不能相信，那个弱不禁风的男孩也在大师理想的画面中，纤细的手腕操纵着每个人的喜怒哀乐。  
“躺下。”如今大师的手依旧从他的嘴唇滑过，在他的颈边停留，没有用力，就能使他乖顺地陷入柔软的床榻。波德里安的裁缝对多克尔梅风情没什么了解，多特蒙约流行沙卡风格的细节，所以蒂多平齐的领口下面是一列细密的小扣，队列的尾端消失在轻软的腰带里；掌握节奏的男人俯身抬腿跟上来，修长的手指一颗接一颗地解开那些从卡古热海西岸送来的白水晶，蒂多在初冬的寒意中穿着单薄，光洁的暗色绽放开来，为波德里安绽放的画卷。  
“您想享用我吗？”大师正以撩拨弦乐器的手法撩拨他，蒂多并不在乎他与波德里安在床上相处的方式，但在他眼中，波德里安自打初遇便是个会刺激最逆来顺受之人心底控制欲的家伙，偏偏这可恨的情人几乎会交给你一切特权只除却对情势的掌控。  
“我是在享用你，每晚都是如此。”显然他们俩对“享用”的定义不同，大师那自以为是的薄唇缓缓吐出傲慢的言语，他们之间更改的位置和体势，不过是大师的尝试，大师并非常见的男人们那样固执，大师会选择他喜爱的方式来主导其他男人的欲望，“菲利兹的歌剧进展如何？”  
“毫无进展。或许您可以为他，挑选故事，扶着他开始，新的旅程。”出于某种近似嫉妒的私心，蒂多跳过了布朗格的细节，那些有关音乐之神与音乐天使的有感而发，少年的处女作确实飘荡在流产的边缘，又或可称作，少年尚未替它选好脱胎的母题。  
“这不是我的本意。”大师否定了蒂多不大用心的提议，他看起来专注于在优美的线条上点燃火焰，可又忍不住说着关于另一个男性的事——可恨的情人，蒂多一次又一次地在波德里安这里认识到，理所应当的恶劣行径，反倒会像磁石一般将如冷铁般的心牢牢吸引。结束旅途的大师会表现出难以掩饰的焦躁，直白地揉弄蒂多的性器；他还记得自己初次在大师狂乱的抚摸中袒露身体，大师鼻间低哑的哼笑，仿佛在那之前就期待过其上会有跟他眼周相似的纹印。  
蒂多没有令波德里安失望过，不论是对他体征的猜测，还是忠诚于欲望的反应。大师吻着他的下腹，吻着他的腿根，温柔的对待令蒂多想要直起腰来仔细观察这个男人突发奇想时眉间的弧度；可是大师不会出让主权，他被按了回去，对煽动邪念的恶魔，他仅有想象的资格。  
他们之间是最简单的关系，纵使无处不在的美神与刻意营造的情调会为他们每次会面蒙上截然不同的趣味，但他们之间不可能更简单了。就在今天，就在自由圣殿布朗格，当菲利兹在蒂多的眼底映出神赐的羽翼之时，一种难以磨灭的迷思涌上心来，令蒂多回到与少年缘分开始的那夜，那时他明明深埋在波德里安的体内，但他无法从波德里安那里找到答案。  
如果那夜我并不在您的卧室，他也会在梦中抵达您的身边吗？  
像是窥见他脑海中回荡的疑虑，波德里安将他的分身纳入口中，打断他的思绪。唇瓣上的纹路从敏感的顶部蹭过，蒂多依旧被按在床上，只能抬手扶住善用舌尖的男人的后脑，从快乐的浪潮中分心犹豫，男人的意图与要求，究竟是否允许他更进一步地放纵在强烈的刺激里。  
“……您是想，让我给他说几个故事吗？”有关菲利兹有关曼特林，如果这些终究不可能离开他们的床铺，蒂多不介意投其所好，光靠听觉就引发大师的欲念。按在他侧腰的手指紧了紧，温暖的天堂离去片刻，蒂多再次见到了波德里安湿漉漉的下唇，以及那冷淡的眼睛里因他身体上浮出汗水而满意的颤动。  
“没别的意思。”音乐家的指尖从眼角来到他的嘴唇，“我只想堵住你的嘴。”  
蒂多含住那指尖，轻舔着指甲保护下的粉色软肉，充分赞同大师的决定。他有很多故事可以告诉刚出笼的小鸟，保证每一个都是那么新奇，让少年对未知世界满是探索的热情。  
可是大师说，我要堵住你的嘴。他将保持沉默，全心全意地沉浸在波德里安为他准备的快感中；即使跟天使相比他只有获得世俗之乐的权力，但不知人间疾苦的天使终有一日会在有心之人的掌心翻覆间，堕入尘土。  
堕落或是毁灭，这从来就不是留给蒂多的选择，所以才会更快乐。波德里安包裹着他低贱的欲望，喉间为他打开幻梦般的乐土，每一个暗示都在鼓励，鼓励蒂多的手中蓄积力量，紧抓在波德里安的发间，优雅与粗鲁一线之隔。即便此刻蒂多控制了节奏与深浅，那也是波德里安引诱的结果，他的节制与渴望，都玩弄在波德里安的股掌之中——没有深究自己的欲望，音乐家把乐曲都奏在蒂多身上，这多少有些反常，毕竟波德里安是个渴望温暖的人，陪伴为他消解无尽的寂寞，蒂多正是从他的旅伴成为他的侣伴——这一次孤独的旅行，他又是如何熬过来的呢？  
波德里安达到了他的目的，蒂多没能细细追究，就溺毙在他衣冠楚楚不为所动的情事中，沉眠在熏香之夜，转醒过来已错过了舍库夫人精心安排的头两道早餐。  
而大师，他换上有着暗红花纹的晨袍，微敞着领口，坐在一位半张面孔掩藏在金色头巾的男性对面。他们在聊撒芬维尔海上夏季的风暴，在聊卡古热海上冬季的骄阳，他们手捧的茶杯便是百般情怀的海面，他们同时搅动的茶匙之柄，便是呼风唤雨的神明之杖，轻易惹来奥诺内海的巨浪滔天。  
“这是我的弟弟，他希望你们叫他的名字，齐萨尔。”舍库夫人最先发现站在楼梯口的蒂多，招呼他入座并安排用餐；她再一次埋怨了迟来的沙卡人，她的弟弟，齐萨尔，把礼貌与愉悦融合在初次寒暄中的高大男子，视船如命的巨富，富有魅力的收藏家。齐萨尔隔着小桌起身托起蒂多的左手，吻却落在手腕上。  
“恕我怠慢美人，可我真的要陪多疑的姐姐去看看我送她的小船——就在后院花园深处，你和洛伦佐有兴致时可以过来转转。”酷似舍库夫人的黑眼睛，天真与狡黠总在一念之差。蒂多望着这对沙卡姐弟远去的身影，说不出哪里不是滋味，更何况转过脸去的波德里安也有着与他相似的眼神，仿佛透过层层花壁已然踏上轻舟……  
“听舍库夫人的说法，我还以为她等的是她的情人呢！”蒂多抬高音调评价着，看似专心地对付起桌上的饮食。  
“即便如此也不矛盾。”波德里安却没有否定他的猜想，低沉的声音好像是把昨晚的情欲挽留至今，仍没有放它离去的决心，“身陷情爱之中，没有多少人在乎虚妄的身份，更何况血缘与憎恨。”  
毫无征兆，波德里安握住蒂多放在杯沿的左手。  
“我们不过是凡间之众罢了。”


End file.
